


Promise

by Yellowzone



Category: Invisible Inc. (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowzone/pseuds/Yellowzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so often they have two spare days between missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

“Have some plans for weekend?”

Shalem shuddered, barely keeping himself from a punch just into the Decker’s face. Someday this terrible habit of him to creep silently from behind will bring him to a grave. Now he was standing so close that sniper could feel his lips almost touching his ear. They’re finally alone, so no anxiety, no masks – and no personal space at all. Well, to tell the truth, for this time Shalem has no willing to mind. Not so often they have two spare days between missions.

“Sure.” He turned around. “But I want to hear your suggestions first.”

“Nothing special, you know.” Decker shrugged his shoulders. “Gonna hunting one rare antique weapon which will cost me a fortune… if I manage to get it. You’ll be surprised how many guys like me are tracing these old things.”

Shalem raised an eyebrow. Seems he’s not even kidding, so seriously it sounded. Good attempt. Real good.

“Pity to disappoint you, but I was thinking about something… different”.

“About joining you on one of those out-of-Invisible-contract missions like for the previous time? Well, it was a great fun, I admit, but now I want to rest without any bullets flying above my head.”

“You’d prefer the nearest bar and hangover on the next day, wouldn’t you?” 

Decker doesn’t answer, dangerously narrowing his lightning eyes. It’s just their well-known sword-play. A little warm up before putting all cards on the table, despite the fact they’re absolutely obvious. They could play it a bit longer, but they’re too close to each other now to stand it anymore. Too close.

“I bet you have better idea.”

His warm fingers are already on Shalem’s shirt. One button undid. Two buttons. Damn. He has no intension to stop. 

“I’m going to lock you up in my bedroom. For all these forty eight hours.” 

“Intriguing… what about details?”

This bloody hot look. His hand is going down slowly, right to the belt. There’s no need to say it aloud, but sniper just can’t be silent at this moment.

“You. Me. Sex. And only couple glasses of whiskey, because I want you to stay… alive during the entire process. More questions?”

“You should better care about yourself… because I do doubt who gonna need to be alive.”

Face to face. Almost touching their lips with each other. For a second Shalem can see real danger deep in Decker’s eyes, and at the same time it’s a great promise of a wonderful weekend.


End file.
